


Silent Regrets

by nolirious



Series: Silent R's [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, but Evan's a freaking cutie pie I can't, hi i'm back, whoops this is a bit saddening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolirious/pseuds/nolirious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan believes he is the same inside and out while other people consider him to be different. So his hearing isn't as sharp as others, so what? Just as he was about to give up the concept of fitting in, there was someone who ended up fitting in with his life.. even though they never interacted with each other before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the sequel to Silent Rides and the second story of my first series! I was thinking of having two short stories of the two’s perspectives before producing the chaptered story, so this is what happened :) enjoy and let me know how you think of it!

The last sound he heard clearly was the sound of a hockey puck shooting straight to the side of his head the split-second he wasn't concentrating on the game. A young Evan was knocked down with a hard thud on the cold floor that had him unconscious for a few moments. The game was timed out, his team asking if he was okay as he got up and the coach asking if he needed to go to the hospital for a check-up. He shook his head quietly and continued to play. His team won. This was his first regret.

A week passes by with loud ringing noises he didn't know where it was coming from or why he was the only one that could hear; this had him down on the floor once again with a high fever. Even after a hospital check that showed no concussions and no severe symptoms, Evan was confined in bed for a good week and a half.

Waking up to a quiet spring sun beaming on his face, his eyes darted from item to item as he couldn't hear the birds chirping, the clock ticking or the radio static. A small part of the world was now incomprehensible to him, a part he could never revisit. It was depressing. It was lonely.

And now he lived the last ten years in a closed world most people couldn't understand. He didn't talk to others anymore with his outgoing self. His second regret. He quit hockey and studied for a major he wasn't really into. Third regret.

Forth. Fifth. Sixth regret. Every uneventful occurrence he encounters where he does nothing, he hates. But there are times when he speaks one word and everything goes terrible. Seventh. Eighth. Ninth. Silent regrets were now a thing in his new life and he couldn't get his stubborn self out of it. Tenth…?

The man he sits next to in the bus. There was something about him that calmed Evan down, and the man did absolutely nothing. Isn't this something that Evan is supposed to despise? There's nothing happening. Each day he sits next to the other on a yellow bus that is far from being loud to him, just annoyingly bumpy. The other, who has his music probably to the highest level because he could hear the lyrics perfectly. It's the same kind of music he used to listen to. But wait, why did he think something with a stranger was going to happen in the first place?

He considered his tenth regret the time when he and his cousin rode the bus together for the first time and the man leaving the bus 10 minutes early. The week where he wasn't in the bus irked Evan so bad that he was almost fired from his internship for xeroxing the wrong papers. The day when Evan gave the other man a box of milk was the day he began to question himself more. When he saw the man fall flat on his face in front of his building, something clicked inside Evan that made him want to know more. He tried to find hope in the other man, desperately looking for something in common. Something he could show care to. But he knew they were two different people, so it was hopeless.

 _Desperately looking.._ Evan’s mind began walking through a flashback while he works.

 

> “Mr. Fong, I would like you to deliver a package for me to the vice president in the next building. Sorry for the sudden favor, I would really love to do it myself but I'm drowning in paperwork as you can see.” Evan's boss seemed too wallowed up in an actual mountain pile of papers to look at his intern in the eye with an apologetic smile. Evan gave a small sigh and chuckled, agreeing to the small favor even though he only understood the words deliver, package, vice president and next building. Those words were enough to lead him out the skyway that connected the two buildings.
> 
> Once he entered the building, security asked for his badge, and after he showed it he asked back where the vice president's office was. Five minutes later the favor was completed, which led Evan to explore the rest of the building floor. He was so used to the look of the sales department that the creative department made his own department look like shit. As his first time, he looked like a kid at the toy store when he examined the action figures that were neatly displayed on a ledge. He smiled softly to himself until he heard something he hasn't heard in a very long time.
> 
> A laugh so clear he could practically grab it and stuff it in his pocket.
> 
> _I have to find it._ Evan repeated the same words in his head as he scoped out the remaining parts of the floor. This wasn't something that he could hear every day, so if he knew who that was and can listen to it just one more time, he would finally find some sounds in his lonely world.
> 
> “Excuse me..” A heavy Irish accent stopped him in his tracks as he turned around to see a man with dark blonde hair and large muscles. “I'm not sure what company or department you're in, but no one is allowed to walk around this floor without permission.” The man said as Evan read his lips. He had to explain himself. He was just there to do an errand. All he had to say was he was visiting the vice president and then started to search for something. Easy enough to say.
> 
> Once another laugh erupted in the air, Evan lost his train of thought and stood there quietly, his mouth half open while he stares distantly towards the other man.
> 
> “I.. uh.. have to ask you to leave.. please?” And Evan went his way back to the skyway without another word.
> 
> Lunch break came around the corner and Evan decided to drink some coffee at his usual cafe. He stared into the cup without a thought, his empty daydreams pulling him away from reality until the man from earlier decided to sit in front of him. Evan looked up in shock, simultaneously scared yet eager to be able to get the chance to talk to the man. If he gathers up the courage, he might be able to ask who's laugh it was back in the building.
> 
> “Hey. Sorry about earlier, sometimes I get a bit too strict when it comes to our creations. I heard you're from the sales department, which is good cause you help sell our game well,” the man gave a sweet smile which bewildered Evan for a second, “The name's Brian by the way. What about you?”
> 
> It took a while for Evan to speak out his name. When it came to new people, his jaded personality hindered him to talk well in front of others, leaving him to look impolite and therefore not wanting to speak at all. But Brian was patient and began to utter out sentences so quickly until Evan couldn't understand by reading his lips any longer. He heard how his friends were named David and Jonathan, how a trio they were and how Brian would love for him to meet them someday. The conversation was short, but eventful enough for Evan to smile happily about it. His lonely world was slowly being filled with soundful peace.

  
"Why am I laughing? Because your fucking story is too priceless, that's what!" Tyler continued to laugh hysterically as he slowly started to understand the flashback Evan was trying to reiterate by drawing with a pencil and paper. "You little dirty chicken pig bitch, you're too fucking innocent for my eyes, we gotta get you laid," a shade of red creeps up on Evan's cheeks as he sticks his tongue out.

"Stop being a butt, Ty. So what do you want us to help you with again?" Brock sat down next to Evan and examined the papers full of doodles once again. "I guess.. you wanna find the person with the loud laugh?" Evan nodded his head cheerfully and showed a big smile.

"Well, my bitch ass ain't gonna be able to find that cause it just sounds like me. Are you falling in love with me, Ev? How sweet. Here, come give daddy some love," as Tyler tries to kiss the innocent man and he just pushes him away, Brock sits quietly trying to think of a plan.

"I mean, all we have to do is talk to Brian again and ask, right? He's the one who probably knows more about that laugh as well with everyone else in the creative department," the other two paid half-attention to Brock while they fought, leaving him to explain himself once more.

"You wanna be the one to talk to him, buddy? Sounds like you two could hit it off and do the you know. Give yourself a little love rumble if you know what I mean."

"Evan's gonna do it and no, you prick." Brock sighed his words and patted Evan's shoulder. "He might be in the cafe today, so you can check there."

"Sounding like a stalker now, eh? Come on, just join our little Evan and tell the man you love him!" Tyler gave a smirk.

"Urgh, shut up Tyler, I'm about to punch you in the face."

The puzzled boy just nodded and left his two co-workers to fight with each other, making his way towards the cafe. A shroud of uncertainty came over Evan when he stops in front of the cafe entrance, gulping shakily at the thought of meeting the person who felt like would change his personality to be more fearless. He was the kind to think that even with his disability, he was still the same as the other people, but others treated him otherwise. He didn't think of himself as pitiful or troublesome, yet people made him have second thoughts.

He grimaced at his doubts and shook it off as he walked inside, sitting at the nearest seat to the door while he scopes the whole room. There was Brian in the back corner with his other friends. The tall man next to him must be David and the other who's back is facing Evan must be Jonathan.

 

_.. Jonathan?_

 

That man; who's playing his favorite game on PC right now with his friends, who's back is something Evan wouldn't forget, who's body structure is something that oddly made him want to wrap his arms around because it seemed to fit, who's presence had him melt in his seat every day on the familiar yellow bus. His name was Jonathan.

"This asshole! You killed me!" Jonathan laughed.

 _Oh god._ Evan almost shat himself. He finally heard the man's voice. The voice who's laugh is so beautifully clear he could practically shed tears of blood right now. The hope he desperately tried to find in the other was actually there. This felt like too much of a coincidence but Evan was too fucking happy to care. He needed to do something. Next time he sees Jonathan, doing nothing wouldn't satisfy him any longer.

When he came back to his work space looking a bit too lively, Tyler only gave him and arrogant grin. "Just give me a damn call when you two hit the bed already."

 

 

Evan and Jonathan were now sitting next to each other on the bus. No words, no interaction. Evan dreadfully wanted to change that. If he didn't do that in the next few minutes, he could probably just do it tomorrow but hell he needed it today. This is something that will freaking change his whole world. He needs this. So badly.

The bus door opens to Jonathan's stop.

 

_Fuck._

 

Jonathan is already out the door before a blink of an eye. Shit. Was he going to follow the guy? Was he that desperate to befriend a stranger that only has a slight chance he could alter his life?

Yeah. He was.

Evan bolted out the bus and took the other's wrist in hand. The man drew a sharp breath and turned around ready to fight, dropping his bag when he sees his handsome man behind him. Jonathan became wide-eyed in awe and speechless. No regrets were attainable. This was Evan's time to shine.

"I .. really like y-your taste in music."

**Author's Note:**

> One whole chapter later and that's all you can come up with Evan!? smh hehe just kidding sweetie you'll pounce Jonathan soon I mean-
> 
> I wrote this in two days because I couldn't stop writing omg please don't mind me if there's anything that doesn't make sense-. And so, the chaptered story will come soon T~T I might write a different fic before it so~ I'll see you in another story!


End file.
